legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 December 2012
12:17 Test? 12:34 hello? 01:01 Yes? 01:38 Test. 02:33 Hello. 02:43 MINI! 02:44 Hi White! 02:44 How have you been? 02:44 Pretty good. 02:44 How are you? 02:52 I'm doing well, thanks 02:52 Glad 'The End' didn't come to day hehe. 02:53 Yup. 02:53 02:55 Have you seen the new Minifigures MMO updates? 02:56 I don't believe so. 02:56 I did see their quarterly reports. 02:57 Yeah that one. 02:59 It sounds interesting though. 02:59 Mhm. 02:59 That gave me a little hope 03:01 Yeah me too. 03:01 I like the team part. 03:01 And it won't end for at least 3 years. 03:01 Yeah. 03:02 Gives us plenty of time to enjoy ourselves 03:02 : ) 03:02 Sorry, I don't like the way the LEGO emoticon for ':)' looks. 03:02 Ello! 03:03 LOL 03:03 Your avatar 03:03 ... 03:04 Sorry, internet lag. 03:07 And it has a lot shorter development time than LU. 03:19 Hi 03:19 Hiya 03:20 I need help for my texture pack 03:20 I am needing to retexture flint 03:20 But I'm not sure what to texture it to 03:21 er... sry I don't have experience with texture pack stuff 03:22 I just need an idea, that's all 03:32 Hi Orcaman, Shadow. 03:32 Hola 03:32 sry i'm kinda afk right now 05:38 Hi 05:39 Hey Mythrun 02:42 hi 02:42 good morning 02:46 hi\ 02:46 hi poltur any news? 02:46 from wut? 02:46 test 02:46 TLT, BUILD? 02:46 A+ 02:46 TLT? 02:46 The Legend Team 02:47 oh. 02:47 That team brickkepper is on 02:47 well.... not unless something has happened yesterday 02:48 so no news 02:48 thanks anyway, do you know somebody that si good at maknig scripts in unity, at least someone that has time to do scritps 02:49 evryone on this wiki who has that talent is using it to do projects 02:50 no exactly i only want someone that has time to follow a video on youtube correctly and that has time to follow it correctly step by step 02:50 oh 02:50 anyone can do that 02:51 I'd ask rio. he seems to have free time 02:51 I would do it myself, but the time is not on my side and i has other things to do, would you be intersted? I think he is busy by creating tutorials and time were the reason riofroce "left" TLT 02:52 hi 02:52 Hello! 02:52 What's up? 02:52 hello 02:52 um 02:52 well we are talknig about scripts and TLT 02:52 I'm reserching the Thaumic Arts 02:52 What's up = What's new? 02:52 Cool 02:53 by the way 02:53 Ah, yes....TLT, to see it close. It was one of the best teams around. 02:53 That is true, i do fully agree 02:53 ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 02:53 WUT 02:53 what did they miss, it needs to be soemthing they made wrong 02:53 something they missed 02:54 anyway 02:54 poltur i mean videos adn tutorial liek this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT4AaCvx2cs 02:54 Well, Quoting Rio, "I feel like the Lone Modeler"...he was the only true modeler on the team.....it can cause alot of stress...that's why we closed down our team as well... 02:55 did you close raysgan, since when? 02:55 But, in the long run, learned alot about Blender, and now, with more free time, I can explore even more! 02:55 Last month I believe, maybe early this month 02:55 Persoanally has i been making a story 02:55 Yes, December 12th according to the blog... 02:55 a prologue and a plot, expositon 02:56 SO....it's the 22nd 02:56 and were still here 02:56 What ever happened to TCoD 02:56 wut? 02:56 Sha's team 02:56 you mean my team, well everything left 02:56 never heard of her or it 02:56 except for myself 02:56 02:56 and i am 02:56 Too bad. 02:57 making the story 02:57 02:57 story? 02:57 the prlogue and expositon 02:57 so far 02:57 and i has made a story board 02:57 wuts it bout? 02:57 Well, it seems Project BUILD seems to be the only team with a fair chance. Of course, they got SS 02:57 well there is one more 02:57 I don't remember there name 02:57 BTW, you know I was saying I have learned alot on how to use Blender? Well, look here! http://crashsuniverse.wordpress.com/2012/12/14/blender-earth/earth/ 02:57 A Blender Earth I made a while ago 02:57 But they seemed like they would succeed 02:57 02:58 yes i remember now 02:58 you wanted suggestino of ideas to crate rigth? 02:58 what about making Rayman the Ubisoft character in blender 02:59 BTW, Cupcakes! http://crashsuniverse.wordpress.com/2012/12/18/mmmm-cupcakes/ 02:59 02:59 Sorry, just had to show something that was food 02:59 02:59 Again, Modeled in Blender 2.65 02:59 i sibscribed to your channel raysfan 02:59 Bye, oh Hi there again! 02:59 : 02:59 03:00 Cool 03:00 bey 03:00 03:00 Back so soon, eh? 03:00 03:00 http://www.youtube.com/user/Flerfature/videos?flow=grid&view=0 03:02 Hello again 03:02 03:02 I may make a Blender tutorial, so may be AFK 03:02 03:03 you have youtube chanel? 03:03 ink? 03:03 http://www.youtube.com/user/CrashHeroicPepper1/videos?view=0&flow=grid 03:05 you to will be realy good comentaters in a few years 03:06 comentateters what do you mean? 03:06 *comentaters 03:06 ok 03:09 has any of you two heard of Duelnig network 03:09 hmm? 03:10 it is a yugioh duel site there you can paly yugioh for free 03:10 yugioh? 03:10 oh 03:10 has you soon yugioh 5ds or yugioh GX 03:11 seen 03:11 didn't seem right in my head when I read it 03:14 hi Dylwillb 03:14 Hi Dyl 03:14 hello 03:14 so Hows life goin? 03:14 good 03:14 i was just at legoland 03:15 03:15 so fun 03:15 *:D 03:15 So hows MC mods goin? 03:15 oh yeah Happy 1.4.6 03:16 not so good 03:16 wut hapened? 03:16 u update and not udpate the mod? 03:16 i will be AFK 03:16 ok 03:18 hi 03:18 HI GUYS 03:18 So wuts wrong with the mods? 03:18 bin 03:18 Yes? 03:18 PM 03:19 Dyl? 03:19 Crash 03:19 the magic launcher said that my mod was on the game but when i went to the game i could not make a nuke 03:19 CRASH 03:19 YOU THERE? 03:19 YES 03:19 Sorry 03:19 Am working on a tutorial 03:19 03:19 HI 03:19 um. 03:19 03:19 that's simple 03:19 What's up Bin? 03:19 03:20 Going to do Part 2 very quickly 03:20 03:20 Cya in a few minutes Bin 03:20 03:20 OK 03:20 03:20 03:20 ARGH 03:20 *facepalm* 03:20 FORGOT AUDIO!!!! 03:20 O_O 03:25 O_o 03:25 TREES O_0 03:29 test 03:30 Random : http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41n%2BiKoZp3L._SL500_AA300_.jpg 03:34 it is a blue Xbox control 03:41 Got tutorial finished.. 03:42 And I gtg 03:42 Cya 04:12 I am so dang nabit ticked off! *kicks something* 04:18 AL! 04:18 long time no c 04:18 ME! 04:18 on the wiki 04:18 I'm at RRU now. 04:18 ? 04:18 is that a College? 04:19 Rock Raiders United. 04:19 http://www.rockraidersunited.org/ 04:19 If only. 04:19 Actually I'm on medical leave from college. 04:19 ah. 04:19 A whole college devoted to LEGO. That would be awesome. 04:20 Well RIT has a LEGO Club. 04:20 Well it's trying to have a LEGO club, and is not doing a very good job of it? 04:21 Alcom! 04:21 Ugh. 04:21 Or Chip! 04:21 Could one of you do me a favor? 04:21 what? 04:21 What is it? 04:22 Could you post this link http://lustories.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat on the LMBW? I want to talk to them but because I'm BANNED I can only do it quickly enough here. 04:22 Tell them that I asked, please... 04:23 wellll 04:24 Roseann is Good Company but only comes on when she needs somthing 04:24 HI Rosean 04:25 Hi. 04:25 Rose isn't good company for me. 04:25 Gee, thanks, Alcom. 04:25 Well who's fault is it? 04:25 Probably mine... 04:25 hrmm. 04:26 It's always the Husbands Fault 04:26 ... 04:26 You dot dot doted. 04:27 Yes, yes I did. 04:27 Hi. 04:27 Wow, the chat's almost as full as it was in the good old days. 04:27 hi 04:28 Anyways I'm beating up this small Bionicle model, making it simpler to fall under polygon limits. 04:28 WHY I LOVE THEM. 04:28 and we evanand Power is here now 04:28 We shot electricity into the chat. 04:28 Woohoo. 04:28 IT'S BACK BABY! WOO 04:28 04:28 04:28 I feel 04:28 ZZZZZZZZZZZZX 04:28 I came here because there was a weird amount of people here. 04:28 and even White 04:29 this is a Reunion of LUW past 04:29 Mythrun isn't here. 04:29 What's that again? 04:29 LUW. 04:29 10 people here 04:29 No One Cares 04:29 Not that that makes a difference. 04:29 This is just awkward. 04:29 See? It all started when I came in! 04:29 You can thank me. 04:29 I am the goddess of LU... 04:29 Hello White. 04:29 *claps* 04:29 or whatever... 04:29 It's not awkward. 04:30 Well, I should get Minecraft soon... 04:30 NOW 04:30 Howdy everyone. 04:30 it's free 04:30 Hi 04:30 What? 04:30 Hey White... 04:30 Free? 04:30 o_O 04:30 yes 04:30 free downloa 04:30 Yes. 04:31 you just can't play on servers with your username or skin 04:31 Hey Alcom. 04:31 Is that the only catch? 04:31 yes 04:31 O_O I need to up date my sever. 04:31 Where do I download it, then? 04:31 you can't have skin 04:31 Minecraft.net 04:32 *update 04:32 oh yeah HAPPY 1.4.6 04:32 Play Minecraft, download? 04:32 fireworks.....JEB 04:32 yes 04:32 So I can go on everyone's servers? 04:33 yes 04:33 but only as Steve 04:33 So I'll look like Steve, right? 04:33 yes 04:33 I was about to type that 04:33 and your name will be Player 04:33 The game is about $26 right? 04:33 Ok updated. 04:33 Just click Loggin and play ofline 04:34 yes 04:34 25 04:34 Is it 25.99? 04:34 04:34 How do I buy it, exactly? 04:34 From the site? 04:34 I'm not now. 04:34 I can't. 04:34 But right after Christmas I can. 04:34 Ok puting it up. 04:34 Server? 04:34 Yes. 04:35 FIREWORKS NOW YAY 04:35 Are My.......BARBIE STILL THERE 0_o 04:35 yes 04:35 04:35 Barbie what 04:35 LOL 04:35 I leave for 5 seconds to download minecraft... 04:35 *BABIES 04:35 04:35 04:36 So... what do I from after downloading it? 04:36 play. 04:36 Click Singleplayer 04:36 Create New Worls 04:36 My severs up any one want to join? 04:36 YES 04:36 I don't see it.. 04:37 173.49.90.190 04:37 have you logged in? 04:37 I clicked download minecraft on the- 04:37 oh 04:37 Log-in? 04:37 click what you doewnloaded 04:37 the launcher should come up 04:37 Ohai guys! 04:37 IT'S OFFICIALLY A REUNION! 04:37 O_o 04:37 Do I need to create an account or something? 04:38 Hello Pang. 04:38 hi there! 04:38 just click Login and play offline 04:38 Lemme guess, you came here cause all the people? Like me? 04:38 :P 04:38 LOST 04:38 YES 04:38 your server 04:38 11 People are online! 04:38 Yup 04:38 it's whitelisted 04:38 your on it 04:38 Like the good old days of LU. 04:38 Pang! Come over here! I want to remove your head from your body! 04:38 Never! (grabs sword) 04:39 What will the account mbe named? 04:39 I mean, 04:39 Player 04:39 Ei! 04:39 I haven't seen you for a VERY long time. 04:39 o_O 04:39 Yo Rose 04:39 Hai. 04:39 Let's see... Play offline... Not downloaded 04:39 Aah, so many friends on today 04:39 NUKES ARE FUN! 04:40 TREEEEEEEEEES 0_o 04:40 Aah Lost, how I have missed your love of explosions 04:40 Trees? 04:40 Is the account I create on the site the same name as my character in the game? 04:40 Old friends. 04:40 I haven't seen you for a long time. 04:40 BRB. 04:40 If only Mythrun Could see us Spamming Like the good Old Days 04:40 Haha 04:40 Spam spam spam spam spam 04:40 http://www.takuchat.com/wp-content/gallery/dolphin/nuke-3_jpg.jpg 04:40 hehe 04:40 Is the account I create on the Minecraft site the same name as my character in the game? 04:41 So what's everyone been up to? 04:41 Or do I name it from the launcher etc. 04:41 LEGO Space. 04:41 LEGO Space? You mean Jamie's game? 04:41 wait you created an account? 04:41 No, that's LEGO SIN SPACE!. 04:41 Maybe we should ping him. 04:41 MYTHRUN 04:42 wake up. 04:42 WAKEEEEE UP 04:42 lol 04:42 Is this cape piece new? 04:42 http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=44000-1 04:42 PINNNNNNGGGG 04:42 DUDE 04:42 WAKE UP 04:42 *facepalm* 04:42 I think... 04:42 Vezon... 04:42 Kill His Dog Maybe He Will Respond 04:42 Don't think it's new, I think Vezon from Bionicle had it 04:42 No. 04:43 It was... 04:43 No, I won't kill his dog... 04:43 That one was tattered. 04:43 aah yeah 04:43 I'LL KILL HIS DOG AVATAR! 8oi 04:43 04:43 Is it on one of the DC heroes? 04:43 I like Loki. 04:43 http://www.brickset.com/detail/?set=8764-1 04:43 And shorter. 04:43 I meen the bot 04:44 so much lag.... 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 ? 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 Stop that. 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 Polt, quit 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:45 04:46 the glag 04:46 sry 04:46 a little lagged and became a lot 04:46 *Yawn* 04:46 You will be sorry if you carry on doing that 04:46 I know 04:47 Where's everyone been these days anyway? I pop on every now and then but usually there's only the bot here 04:48 Minecraft 04:48 Guns Of Icarus Online 04:48 Steam 04:48 cool 04:49 RRU 04:49 Borderlands 2 04:49 TF2 occasionally. 04:49 My computer won't play RR . I loved that game 04:50 I was talking about the community. 04:50 WE NEED VECTOR! 04:50 you left 04:50 The creator of the LEGO Space Marines Cuusoo project made an appearance there. 04:50 I know, but it reminded me of the game 04:50 sry to much lag 04:50 04:50 ooh nice 04:51 want me to take it off? 04:51 Yeah Polt, where is Vector? 04:51 comming 04:51 ok its off 04:51 c 04:51 LOL 04:51 Hi Vector! 04:51 Woah, you were right, Polt. 04:51 yup 04:51 There are people here 04:51 Rose just eft to 04:51 *left 04:52 all me need is Myth 04:52 Good Morning, Pang! 04:52 I know, a miracle, huh. 04:52 Good afternoon 04:52 but he wouldn't contribute at all 04:53 04:53 ok lags gone 04:53 no MC lags ut my laptop 04:53 It wasn't the server 04:53 oh your on lap top 04:53 oh your on lap top 04:53 04:53 AAA GLICH 04:54 G-G-GLICH? 04:54 0_o 04:55 well I hate to break this wonderfull reunion but 04:55 It's time for me to go 04:55 I'll just be afk though 04:55 BET 04:55 (afk) 04:59 END THE SILENCE! 04:59 Guys, LEGO related quick poll for you. I've been making minifigs this last week when I got bored and creation background stories for all of them, but I need a name for one. He was a mechanic/welder when the Maelstrom hit Youreeka. He survived but his neighbours were lost to the maelstrom. He was able to quickly make a blue helmet and chest armour and a hammer, and has been fighting stromlings ever since. He used to be a happy and cheery guy but since the attack he has become very serious. I'm thinking of calling him Joe, but not sure. also need a surname 04:59 We have enough of it around here to last us. 05:00 Joe Schmo? 05:00 05:00 lol, maybe 05:02 Only 2 of them have word play names. My theoretical Venture Leage figure "Bill Izzard" (using adventurer thing of calling people after weather conditions, this one being blizzard), and Mary Lee, a student studying engineering who is very bright and bubbly (name a word play on merrily) 05:03 and.... silence continues 05:04 sadly, my idea of injecting a LEGO topic into the conversation may have had adverse effectds 05:04 is there a LU server? 05:04 No 05:04 it would be illegal 05:04 05:04 and no one wants to try after Kelvin was threatened by LEGO 05:07 ^ 05:09 Quiet... 05:09 what is LU182'S server? 05:09 ...too quiet... 05:09 Pang, do you have Steam? 05:09 (suddenly, massive shark jumps into chat and swallows wikibot whole!) 05:09 what is LU182'S server? 05:09 No sorry Vector 05:09 MC server 05:10 can i get on it? 05:10 Not a clue, don't have it 05:12 I have a sever 05:15 Is it an LU server? 05:15 Lost means MC server 05:15 NO ONE has an LU server 05:17 Welcome back Alcom 05:17 brb 05:17 Hunter and I have an MC LU server. 05:17 Ei... 05:17 What kind of MC LU server? 05:17 I think i am a op on there 05:18 brb 05:21 A MC adventure server with all the LU wworlds either under construction or completed. 05:22 you got any pics of it? 05:25 Yea, let me did some up... 05:26 hello Professor 05:28 what would the LU server ip be? 05:34 So... I'm guessing you all survived "the apocalypse" yesterday 05:35 No, I was a total goner. 05:35 xD 05:35 You guys in the US have a lot of "preppers" (at least from what it seems on the TV). How are they all going to cope now they're still alive? 05:36 Now more crazy people will say it will end next year! 05:36 And back 05:36 yeah, you probably right 05:42 so... 05:42 stuff 05:46 Well PANG, they didn't have a bad idea, and I wouldn't say they wasted their savings. 05:47 Because in the case of an emergency such as: natural disaster, nuclear winter, or another catastrophic event, they will be prepared. 05:48 Same with the 'Zombie Preppers'. Their original reason for doing it may be incredibly silly, but they will be ready if a more realistic event did happen. 05:51 I will get my nukes 05:53 Howdy Alcom. 06:04 Hi! 06:04 Hello. 06:04 Err... who are you? 06:05 06:05 I am CrashHeroicPepper, I played LU under this name, am also known as Raysfan00 for attempting to make a LEGO® Fan Made Game with my friends, and also for 3d modeling. 06:06 A very effective introduction. Thank you! 06:06 No problem. 06:06 I have seen you on the MB's before...my name on MB's is JK4339 06:08 You are on the MB's....right? 06:08 Yes. 06:08 I thought so. 06:08 06:08 Your name sounded familiar 06:11 cheese 06:11 06:11 06:12 (old lu) i am going to pinch YOU 06:12 \ 06:12 Quiet, it is, mmmm..leave, leave, I shall 06:12 06:12 Bye 06:13 It works all the time. 06:13 PINCHING FOR EVER 06:13 06:18 I EAT STUFFFFF NOMNOMNOM 06:18 brb 06:19 hey everyone 07:30 Howdy 07:31 Howdy. 07:31 That's my quote! 07:31 Everyone's 'Away'... 07:31 Hello, 07:31 07:31 Lost twilight energy 07:31 Away 07:31 LUWikiBot 07:31 Polturgighst 07:31 Away 07:31 ProfessorBrickkeeper 07:31 Away 07:31 TheLEGOUniv 07:31 TheLEGOUniverseWhite 07:32 Ho:P 07:32 *Oh 07:34 I'm here. 07:34 I was just in a PM with White. 07:35 Ok 07:35 Hey Brickkeeper! 07:35 Whoops! 07:35 Yes? 07:35 My task bar moved to the top! 07:35 And it it locked so it cannot move. 07:35 Yet again, another Windows bug... 07:36 Lol 07:36 And all I did was click the bar... 07:56 Hi everybody! 07:57 He Prof 07:57 *Hey 07:57 I saw you were looking at mah RRU profile. Is there anything I can help you with today? 07:57 Suddenly, I'm a salesman. 07:58 Hi White! 07:58 Howdy! 07:58 How're you? 07:59 Hello. 08:06 I'm fine, thank you. 08:06 You? 08:06 08:06 I'm doing well, thanks 08:06 What have you been doing lately? 08:07 Oh nothing much. 08:07 How about you? 08:08 Trying to learn Python 3K 08:08 Bye! 08:08 I see, 08:08 *Bye Brickkeeper! 08:09 I want to be a computer programmer 08:09 and I need to know something about it already before school starts. 08:10 Hehe 08:10 What exactly in Computer Programming do you wish to do? 08:11 Hmm.... 08:11 Programming. 08:11 I want to write the code for programs. 08:11 I stink at GUI elements. 08:12 Ahh, I see. 08:14 And I talked to a few people who know Python, and they say it is very easy, even for non-programmers. 08:15 So, I'm learning Python. 08:15 Sounds like a plan. 08:16 It is! 08:24 Hello 08:24 Hey! 08:24 Whats going on? 08:25 Not much. 08:25 Is there anything about LU coming back? 08:26 08:26 LU is not coming back. Period. 08:27 They even say that on the webiste. 08:27 http://universe.lego.com/en-us/default.aspx 08:27 Ok 08:27 And LNA is dead so... 08:28 Yup. 08:28 The only thing we have coming close is the MMO the lego is making and Lego Balance of power 08:29 Wait. 08:30 LNA was not part of LEGO... 08:30 so how does LNA closing relate to LU closing? 08:32 LNA was a sequel to LU 08:32 And was going to be like it 08:33 Ha! 08:33 It was never going to be that. 08:34 It was going to be LIKE it 08:34 Not the same 08:34 It couldnt 08:34 Whatever. 08:35 The LEGO Minifigs MMO is not going to be like LU 08:35 That's not its purpose. 08:35 I know 08:35 Tell me something I don't know 08:35 As for Balance of Power... Meh. 08:36 You don't know how to create a CSS button that has an image in the middle and links to a website that opens in a new tab. 08:36 Eh 08:37 Tada! You told me to tell you something that you didn't know, so I did. 08:37 Ok then... 08:37 Nexus Force Plaque 08:38 ? 08:39 Link is for me. 08:40 K 08:42 ... 08:44 Sorry 08:44 I'm working on the Wiki a bit. 08:45 Hi jamesster! 08:49 Hey Jamesster 08:54 Well 08:54 I'm off 08:54 Back to Python 3K lessons. 08:54 Bye! 09:21 hj 09:21 Any one here have skyrim? 09:47 Hi 09:47 Wow. Nobody is here, 10:24 Test 10:48 Test complete. 10:49 Okay. Thanks 11:00 hi 11:01 Bye 11:01 GTG get shower 11:03 hi profess 11:04 Hello. 11:16 polt are you there? 2012 12 22